A War Continued Beyond Realities
by thisbentpaperclip
Summary: When Peter Parker is dusted, he wakes up in an unfamiliar place.
1. Awake

_I'm sorry._

Peter woke up, groggily. _Wait, I woke up? Didn't I... _

_"_Guys, there's someone on the ship!" Peter jumped up. There was someone else close by. He tried to take in his surroundings. _Ok. This looks...nothing like the ship I flew in. I got dusted, maybe this is some sort of afterlife? Wait, then why would someone be worried if I was in here? I don't think Jesus would do that. Then again, I don't know the guy. Ah! I just need to clear my head, maybe this will make sense in a mo- _

"I see him! I'm going to try and stop him, come and back me up!" Peter's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone getting closer. He turned around, and saw a buff man charging him with a glowing arm.

_That's not good. _In an attempt to try and distract the guy running towards him, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Jesus?"

The man paused for a moment, clearly confused. Peter took that opportunity to run the other direction.

_Oh man. You just ran headfirst into a place you don't know, you're getting chased by someone who's probably an alien, and you're most likely not getting off this ship alive...what else could go wrong?_

A lot else, apparently.

As Peter was rounding the corner, he ran right into someone else, falling on his butt. He looked up, and saw someone standing before him. They were wearing red armor. They were holding a sword, clearly ready to attack.

"Oh, hey. You wouldn't happen to know the nearest exit, would you?"

The alien swung the sword at him. _Guess not. _He webbed him up, and ran away. _He might slash through it, but it should hold for a least a little while. _Peter saw 2 people running towards him. One of them was blue, the other was green.

"Wow, you guys really like to color coordinate." Peter quickly webbed them together by their ankles. They both fell.

"Ew, what is this?" He heard one of them shriek. He jumped over their heads and continued running. He saw an orange soldier with a huge gun. That orange dude was just shooting aimlessly, so he quickly webbed him to a wall. The orange man seemed to be talking to his helmet.

"Oh man. I've been... I don't know what to call this. I've been glued to the wall by an alien in a red suit! Can someone please come help me? Anyone?"

_Alien? I'm not one, do they think I am? Is there some kind of misunderstanding I should be concerned about? _Peter was just about to ask the orange man what he meant, when his spider sense went off. He looked around for a route out of there. Dead end. He turned back around, hoping to escape, only to see that the man in black had a glowing arm up to his neck.

"You're coming with me." the solider said. _Am I being arrested? _Peter was abruptly knocked unconscious.

"Let's get him into one of the cells."


	2. Discussion

Shiro called all the paladins to gather around for a team meeting. He had just finished speaking with the princess, making sure to inform her about the intruder. She and Coran had taken the person in red to an enclosed space, hoping to interrogate them when they wake up.

"Hey Shiro." Shiro turned around and saw the rest of the paladins standing there. They all looked tired and wary. Shiro couldn't blame them, they were attacked in the supposedly secure castle, where all the lions are located. This could've gone south really fast if they hadn't captured them.

"Hey. We're here because someone managed to sneak onto our ship again. We have them securely enclosed as of right now. We need to discuss what our next course of action will be. Anyone have any suggestions on how we could improve our security?"

Pidge raised her hand. "I could take a look at what the castle's security measures are and what could be improved. This is the second time someone snuck onboard without us noticing, it probably won't be the last."

"Ooh, let me help. We could probably add lasers to stop intruders. You know, like the ones in spy movie?" Hunk added.

"That would make literally no difference Hunk."

"But it would look cool! All the bad guys will be like 'oh man, they have lasers, I'm out of here!"

"Thank you Pidge and Hunk. Anyone else?"

"We should focus more on training. One person took almost all of us out. We can't let that happen again." Keith said, arms crossed.

"Aw, c'mon mullet, lighten up. We already do so much training, we don't need to add more work." Lance whined.

"Yes, we do. That could've ended in horribly if Shiro wasn't there in time. We need to do better." Keith growled. Shiro, sending a fight, told them to both back off.

"Alright, thank you guys for paying attention this long. You're free to go do whatever you like for the time being." Shiro watched as the other paladins trailed out of the room. He sighed, suddenly nervous. _Gotta go interrogate an alien, hope this ends well. _


	3. Introduction

Peter woke up to the sound of someone's voice. He groaned and rolled over. "5 more minutes."

"How dare you speak to us like that? You invaded our castle. We know you're awake. We need to speak to you now, so get up." He heard a woman say. _Oh man, that's not Aunt May, is it?_

"Uh, ok, 2 more minutes then."

"Hey, work with us here. We just need to talk with you." A man said.

_Okay, I am definitely not supposed to be here right now. _Peter opened his eyes and saw that he was in a cell with his hands cuffed together. "Oh, shit!" He jumped up. He was met face to face with the buff dude with a metal arm and a woman with long ears and white hair. "Hi, hey."

"Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Shiro, and this is Princess Allura. Who are you?"

_Wait, princess? What do you do when you meet a princess?_

Peter bowed and introduced himself. "I'm, uh, Spider-Man."

"Is that your real name?" They ignored his attempt at formality.

"O-oh you want my real name?" _I can tell he's human now that his helmet is off. Should I trust him? Well, I've got nothing left to lose, might as well. _Peter brought his chained arms to his chest and his mask was removed.

"I'm Peter Parker. I'm from earth, if that's important."

Shiro looked shocked. "You're...you're a human."

"Yeah."

Allura pulled Shiro aside. He could hear what they were saying with his enhanced hearing.

"He may be human, but that doesn't make him innocent. Please remember that."

"I know princess, don't worry about it."

"Good."

They came back in front of Peter's cell.

"Ok, so we have questions and you're going to answer them truthfully. Understood?" Shiro said.

"Y-yeah."

"Good. Who do you work for?"

"The avengers."

"Who are the avengers?"

Peter gaped at him. "You don't know the avengers? They're the greatest heroes on earth!"

"And you work for them?" He asked, skeptical.

"Well, not officially. But Mr. Stark said I was an avenger now, so I'm going to take his word for it."

"Who is Mr. Stark?"

Peter couldn't believe his ears. Someone didn't know who Mr. Stark was? "Tony Stark. Iron Man. Main avenger?"

"I don't recognize any of those titles."

"Well, maybe you just haven't been on earth for while."

"Maybe. One last question from me before the princess takes over. How old are you?"

"15."

Peter could see some concern in Shiro's eyes. _Oh no, even the people who put me in a cell think I'm a child!_

Princess Allura walked closer to his cell. Peter took a deep breath and prepared himself for the interrogation. He had a feeling she wasn't going to be as nice about someone being in her ship (a freaking castle!) as Shiro was.


	4. Interrogation

Peter gulped as he saw the princess come towards him. She looked angry. _Well, she can't kill me if I didn't do anything wrong, right? Justice system please don't fail me now. _

_"_Who are you? Who do you work for?" Allura questioned.

Peter blinked. _Shiro already asked all of this, didn't he? _

_"_I'm Peter, remember? The avenger guy?"

"I remember what you told us! I don't believe you."

"Well, I, uh, don't really know how to prove it to you."

"How do we know you wouldn't lie to us? How do we know you're not working for Zarkon?"

"Zarkon?"

"Yes, Zarkon! The man who has been terrorizing planets, who has been leading the galra empire! Do you not know who he is?"

"I've only been in space for like, a day. I'm not too caught up with aliens."

Allura sighed. "Fine. I'll ask you one simple question, and you better answer honestly. Why are you on this ship?"

"I...I honestly don't know."

"What do you mean? You're on our ship, you clearly had to have had a reason for it."

"I kinda just...woke up here."

"You woke up here?"

"Yeah."

Allura looked dissatisfied with his answer. Peter couldn't blame her. _I woke up here? There is no way she would believe that. But that's the truth, what else can I tell her?_

Allura opened her mouth to speak again, but Shiro cut her off.

"How'd you get in space?"

"I kinda just...jumped onto an alien ship and hoped for the best."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"What were you doing before you would up?"

"I was fighting Thanos."

"Who's Thanos?"

Peter couldn't believe his ears. _They don't know who the avengers are, and they don't know who Thanos is? Have they been living under a rock? _

_"_Giant purple guy? Has a golden gauntlet? Wants to kill off half of humanity? Kinda already did that last part?"

"Wait, what?" Shiro stepped forward, shocked. "What happened?"

"Um, well, that's kind of a long story."

Shiro and Allura shared a look.

"Let's get the rest of the team in here. You're going to tell all of us what happened, ok?"

"O-oh. That's cool, I guess."

_Great. _


	5. Theory

Peter paced around his cell. Shiro and Allura had gone to get their team to listen to Peter's story.

_Oh man, what am I going to tell them? 'Half of earth is dead, but don't worry, the guy who killed them probably got away with it!' Would they even believe me? What difference would it make if they did? Are they going to be mad? I sort of attacked them in their own territory. But it's not really my fault, I thought they were bad guys! Are they bad guys? They haven't seriously injured me yet. I mean, Shiro did knock me out, but that was on me. What if-_

Peter shook his head, determined to stop worrying. _I'm fine, everything's fine!_

Shiro, Allura, Coran and the rest of the paladins walked in just in time to see Peter shaking his head and pacing around.

"You okay there kid?" Shiro asked.

Peter turned to face him and realized everyone was staring at him. "O-oh, um, yeah. I'm fine, really great."

"Great. We're going to let you come out of there, okay?"

"Oh, thanks."

Allura was glaring at Shiro, still wary of the boy in the cell. Shiro ignored her and he opened it. Peter walked out and stood awkwardly in front of the group.

"Introduce yourselves. I'll go first. I'm Shiro, the black paladin." Shiro prompted.

"I'm Peter Parker. Spiderman, brand new avenger."

"I'm Coran, the princess' advisor! I help with managing the castle."

"I'm Keith, the red paladin." Keith was glaring at Peter like Allura was.

"I'm Lance, the blue paladin." Lance glanced over at Keith's expression. "Don't mind him, he's always salty. Must be because of the mullet."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm Hunk! The yellow paladin." Hunk said, quickly interrupting the brewing fight. "Guys, this our first impression!"

"He attacked us, Hunk. We're past first impressions." The person in green said.

"Oh, right. Nevermind then."

"I'm Pidge. Green paladin."

"Nice to meet you guys. Sorry about earlier, was kinda freaked out. Um, I hope this doesn't sound rude, but why do guys call yourselves 'paladins'?"

"We're the paladins of Voltron! The universe's defenders!" Lance cheered.

"What's Voltron?" Sensing that this was common knowledge, Peter quickly added, "I've been on Earth for my whole life, I have no idea what's been going on in space."

"Oh. Well, you're missing out. Voltron are these giant magical lion ships that connect together and make one giant man ship!" Lance explained, making wild hand gestures.

"So you're paladins of those individual lions? And they're color coded?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"Oh man, that sounds awesome! How do they even work?"

"Well-"

Keith interrupted Lance. "How about we don't tell random strangers how the most powerful weapon in the universe works."

"Hey! That's... a good point." Lance looked sheepishly to the side.

"Anyways, what's an avenger?" Pidge asked.

"How long have you guys been in space?" Peter asked.

"We've only been here for a few months or so."

"But... the avengers have been around for a long time now. Everyone knows who they are. Do you know who Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are?

"Neither of those names ring a bell." All the other paladins agreed with Pidge.

"Mr. Stark is a billionaire, head of Stark Industries! Mr. Banner is one of the most renowned scientists of our generation! They're incredibly famous, not just for being avengers!"

"None of those things are true. I've never heard of them, and I'm an expert in this area. I definitely would know about these guys if they were real, but I don't."

"How is that even possible? Mr. Stark gets mentioned in the news almost every week! Everyone's heard of him at some point!"

Suddenly, Coran appeared next to Peter and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, Allura and I have been discussing this, and I think we have a plausible theory as to why none of these names are recognizable to the paladins. The things you told Shiro didn't align with the other paladins account of their planet earth, yet he felt as though you weren't lying. You, Peter, are perhaps in another reality."

"What?!"

——————————————————————————

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner! I had this giant writing project for school and didn't have any free time. I'm going to be really busy with school for a while, but I'm on thanksgiving break now! I promise to write whenever inspiration strikes. Thanks for reading!


	6. Update

Hey guys!

These have been some crazy times we're in, huh. As you can tell, I haven't really been working on this story. I promised to update during Thanksgiving and now it's April. Sorry!

I might continue this if people are interested. I don't have many ideas for how to keep this story moving. I don't remember everything from the early seasons of Voltron, but I know the important stuff. I'll try my best if anyone's interested in me continuing this.

I've moved to Ao3, my account is abandonedjournal. (go follow me!) I haven't been writing much on there either, but it's where I'll post from now on.

Let me know if you want me to continue this. If not, I can just discontinue the story. Thanks for reading, I appearciate all the comments and favorites!


End file.
